Journal du gérant
Le 'Journal du gérant '''est un document de ''Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. Emplacement Ce document se trouve dans l'Usine. Il peut être ramassé dans la Salle de repos du 1er étage. Description Le journal du directeur de l'Usine. Transcription Français= 25 avril. Aujourd'hui, j'ai 30 ans. Je viens d'être muté dans ce service. J'en suis ravi car les conditions de travail sont très différentes de la vie à l'université. 14 mai. Le système d'exécution est terminé. Il peut désintégrer les cellules des cobayes à l'aide d'un gaz spécial. Nous devons faire des tests avant de mettre ce système en application... Il n'est pas encore fiable à 100 %. 20 mai Lors de mon inspection dans la salle de traitement, la porte a claqué et j'ai été enfermé à l'intérieur pendant une heure. Je suppose que la carte magnétique n'est plus d'aucune utilité lorsque l'on est bloqué à l'intérieur. 7 juin Les cobayes dont nous disposons se développent, mais le système n'est pas au point. Le personnel laborantin ne m'écoute pas et je commence à perdre patience. 16 juillet Nous ne pouvons disposer de tous les cadavres et la qualité du médicament laisse à désirer... 29 juillet Même si le système fonctionne de plus en plus mal, le nombre de cadavres ne cesse d'augmenter. Le seuil d'infection aussi, d'ailleurs. Les anticorps que nous utilisons n'ont aucun effet sur la nouvelle mutation du virus. Certains laborantins ont déjà été contaminés. C'est l'arme en poche que je poursuis mes recherches désormais. Je dois penser à garder la dernière balle pour moi. J'ai envie de pleurer, je ne veux pas mourir ici, pas comme ça. Je vais devenir fou à force d'y penser. |-| Anglais= April 25th Today is my 30th birthday. I was transferred to this facility today. I am very happy because the work environment is very different from life in the university. May 14th The disposal system has been completed. Using a special kind of gas, it can decompose the cells of the guinea pigs. We have to try this out before beginning practical usage of the system, since it is not 100% stable yet. May 20th While I was checking the treatment room, the door shut, and I was locked inside. I couldn't get out for one hour. I guess even if you have the key card, it's useless when you are locked inside. June 7th The guinea pigs we have to dispose of are increasing. The system is not working smoothly. The laboratory staff doesn't listen to my opinions and I am getting extremely frustrated. July 16th We can't dispose of all the bodies and the quality of the liquid medicine is not good enough, either... July 29th Though the function of the system decreases, the number of the bodies we have to dispose doesn't. The infection level has increased and the antibodies we are using is no match for the new mutation of the virus. Some of the workers have been infected by the disease. I have continued to work, but I always keep a gun with me. I must remember to save one bullet for me. I want to weep. I don't want to die here. I swear that I'll lose my mind if I imagine how painful the death will be... Galerie ResidentEvil3 2017-06-23 15-36-11-49.png|Emplacement du document. ResidentEvil3 2017-06-23 15-36-14-43.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-23 15-36-15-70.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-23 15-36-16-90.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-23 15-36-17-98.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-23 15-36-19-10.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-23 15-36-20-22.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-23 15-36-21-34.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-23 15-36-22-38.png Apparition * Resident Evil 3: Nemesis en:Manager's Diary Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil 3: Nemesis